I'll Always Love You
by Shipposfriend
Summary: In a final act to make Kagome's life better, Inuyasha kills himself. Will Kagome, so sad and caught up in cold despair, do the same? Or will she see the truth that is left behind? oneshot


This is just a one-shot I wrote because I was bored. Hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Inuyasha.

They found his body under the God Tree, a small dagger in his heart.

"No, No Inuyasha what have you done?" whispered Kagome. "Why?" Kneeling beside him she gently brushed the hair away from his face. She couldn't believe it. She thought he was happy, traveling with them, looking for jewel shards. She thought he loved her. She thought he wanted to stay with her forever.

In his hand was a small, brown, leather book. Sango pried it from his fingers, they were still warm. Quietly handing it to Kagome she whispered," I think this was meant for you." She turned and buried her head in Miroku's shoulder, sobbing. Kagome shed no tears, not even one she put on a brave face and stood up.

" We should cremate him. He would want to become part of the Earth again," said Kagome coldly. She suddenly felt no sadness. Only anger at him for leaving her. He promised he would always protect her- and now he was gone.

" Someone should go tell Sesshomaru," Kagome said coolly. "He was his brother after all. Sango could you please do that. Miroku and I will prepare his body. Shippou, please go get Tetsugia and bring it for Sango. Sesshomaru will have it." Shippou sniffed and nodded his head. Sango

got up and hopped on Kirara's back. Miroku got up numbly and walked over to Kagome.

Picking up his body and carrying it back to the village Kagome and Miroku laid it in the fire pit. Miroku went inside to explain to Kaede.

Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kaede, Kouga, and Sesshomaru stood around the burning body. Sango sobbed openly along with Shippou. Miroku, Kouga, and even Sesshomaru eyes glistened with tears. Kaede cried silently. Kagome's face was as stoic a Sesshomaru's usually was.

She took his ashes in a pot and walked slowly to the forest. Walking down the dark path she slowly allowed the ashes to fall from the pot. She took the final handful and climbing as high as she could up the God Tree she let them go, watching them slowly float away in the breeze.

Sitting under the God Tree, Kagome sighed and opened the book. It was a journal. Inside was all of their adventures and journeys and Inuyasha's secrets. On the very last page there was a letter.

My dearest Kagome,

I wrote this letter so you would understand. I wrote this letter so you would not be mad. Kagome I did this for you. So you would not have to go through the pain of loving a hanyou. So you could lead a normal life. Kagome I'm not good enough for you. I do not deserve your love. I am just a filthy half- breed whose not good enough to breath the same air as you.

I always, always loved you Kagome. Ever since you shattered the jewel and promised to stay and helped look for it. Kikyo was never the one. She was just the first one who accepted me. She was just clay and ashes. I know you always thought I loved her, but I didn't. It was always you. I was always to scared to tell you. I thought you would say no. That you wouldn't love me back. And even if you had I still could never be good enough for you. You deserve someone better. I am nothing, just a wandering hanyou. I had nothing to offer but my love and I want you to have better.

Tell the other's I am sorry. Tell Miroku to keep his hands to himself and get it over with and tell Sango he loves her. Sango needs to know I loved her like a sister. Shippou needs to know that I never hated him and he was like a son to me. Sesshomaru- Oh Sesshomaru. Ummm. He should have Tetsugia and let him know I never really tried to kill him. Kouga too. And tell the old Hag thanks for everything. Sorry to ask you this, but could you tell Kikyo I'm sorry. And please let her know I appreciated her acceptance of me and then put her to rest.

Finally you Kagome, I'm so, so sorry, but I have to go now. But please in your heart know that I am looking down on you and smiling and that I will always, always love you. And so with these words I leave you know.

Good Bye My Kagome 

Kagome smiled a sad little smile. She felt the ice covering her heart melt. She was still sad, but angry- no. She understood now. She new he loved her and that he did this with selflessness. She stood up slowly and climbed to the top of the tree. Breathing deeply she looked down and prepared to jump. She would join her Inuyasha. But something made her stop. It was like she could here Inuyasha telling her not too. To live her life and to be happy. She threw her head back and laughed out loud. She would live her life. She climbed down to go join the others.

EPILOUGE

All the jewel shards but two. Naraku held them in his back. Miroku lay wounded behind a tree. He was out. Sango was as well, flying above the sky on Kirara her leg twisted at an odd angle. Shippou was hiding in a hollow tree. Kouga lay slain beside her and Sesshomaru laid on the sidelines of the battle tended by Rin. Kagome stood in the middle of the field watching Naraku. She pulled back her arrow and prepared to fire. Naraku smirked.

"Where's your hanyou? Oh yeah he left you to be killed. I knew he didn't love you. He always loved that Kikyo girl, didn't he?"

"Shut Up!" yelled Kagome. "Don't talk about Inuyasha that way. You know nothing about him!" She took all her anger, all her pain, all her frustration and put it into the arrow. It began to glow pink, then blue, the purple. The colors swirled together glowing brightly. She let go. With a twang the arrow shot forward. It hit Naraku dead on.

He fell to the ground and did not stir. Kagome turned to walk to Miroku. She heard a laugh and spun around to block the attack that was coming. But it was to late. She was hit with a small knife, right in the heart.

"Kagome!" screamed Sango. Miroku looked on with shock. Shippo cried in the background. And even Sesshomaru had a pained expression. But Kagome smiled she felt no pain. Now she would join her sweet Inuyasha.

"Here I come!"


End file.
